


女王

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组 ooc 点梗 半架空 总之很ooc @ST沉迷bubbline
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	女王

那是一片金色沙漠，沙漠中的绿洲有一座城池，安娜是那座城池的女王。

安娜受人敬仰，受人爱戴，她可以穿着繁琐的卡拉西里斯在城中被人膜拜，也可以拿起长枪穿上盔甲去与阿努比斯的胡狼们战斗，她美丽，勇猛，比沙漠中的蓝宝石还要闪烁。她守护着拉神为他们创造的这片沙漠绿洲。

法拉是安娜的女儿，从小听着母亲故事长大的她知道自己以后也会成为一个女王，她模仿者母亲，希望自己也能成为与她比肩的存在。法拉觉得这是她的梦想。

“您真的觉得这是您的梦想吗？”安吉拉跟在法拉身后一起跑过王宫里长长的走廊，她比法拉大一些，是同法拉一起长大的侍女。

“当然是我的梦想啊，我可是要当女王的人，做一个和母亲一样的女王就是我的梦想”法拉提着裙摆大步跑下楼梯，今天是母亲征战回来的日子，她一定要在母亲进城之前赶到城门口，她最喜欢母亲凯旋而归时众人欢呼的景象。

“别摔倒了”安吉拉无奈的跟在背后。

“不会的！再不快点就赶不上母亲进城了！”法拉催促。

两人虽是主仆关系但因为一起长大法拉从没觉得安吉拉是一个下人，她更愿意把她当作朋友。安吉拉是一个外乡人，从她那格格不入的白皙皮肤和碧蓝色的双眼就能看出来。安娜说她应该来自于大海那边的遥远大陆，可安吉拉自己也不记得她是怎么来到这里，她所记得的只有安娜解开她身上镣铐的那一天，从那天起她就发誓她可以付出一切来报答这位仁慈的女王。

两人跌跌撞撞的挤进拥挤的人群，金色的阳光将城里的所有建筑都照的明亮，她们像是置身于黄金堆上。周围的人都穿着裙摆比较短的卡拉西里斯，法拉和安吉拉的长裙一下就暴露了她们的身份，但女王回城的这一刻没有人会在乎地位问题，他们都对马上的那位神明一般的王顶礼膜拜。

“我以后也要成为母亲一样的女王！”法拉拉着安吉拉的手挤在了人群的最前端，她看着马上那个熟悉的身影，脸上的笑容愈发的灿烂。

“我们得在女王发现前回去”安吉拉拽了拽法拉的手提醒。

“我知道，但是我想再看一会！”

“我以后也会出现在那个位置上！”

安吉拉露出一个无可奈何的笑容，她看着法拉兴奋的侧脸又看了看下马的安娜轻轻说道“您以后一定会成为最优秀的女王”

欢呼的人群将她的声音淹没，没有人听见安吉拉的话。

两人最后还是没能在被安娜发现之前赶回宫殿，安娜虽然温柔但对于不遵守规矩的人非常严厉，法拉和安吉拉双双被关了禁闭。

“女王可不能那么随性”两人一起靠着墙坐在小黑屋里，不听话的惩罚非常严厉，她们甚至被没收了晚饭。

“我知道啊”法拉伸了个懒腰然后像没骨头一样倒在了安吉拉的身上，她把脑袋靠在安吉拉肩膀上看着从高高的天窗中落下的月光。

“所以我想在没成为女王之前干一些自己想做的事情”

法拉随后又直起了身体。

“不过女王到底代表着什么呢？”

“大概是整个国家吧”法拉很少问这种严肃的问题，安吉拉竟然为她的迷茫惊讶了一下。

“我知道是国家，所以我只要和母亲一样就行了吗？”法拉歪头，看起来很是疑惑。

“应该是这样吧……”安吉拉没比法拉大太多，对于这种事情她也说不出所以然。“大家都说她是最伟大的女王，所以您只要做到和她一样就可以了？”

“你说的也是”法拉点点头“而且我说过我们单独在一起的时候就不要说敬语了，感觉和陌生人一样”她起身去掐安吉拉的脸颊。

“但是我这样不是太愉逾越了吗？”被掐着脸的安吉拉吐字不太清晰。

“可我从来不觉得你是下人，我们可是一起长大的诶”

“可我也不是王族，甚至都不是这个国家的人”

“我一直以为安吉拉你很聪明！”法拉捧起安吉拉的脸让她正视自己。

“我喜欢和你在一起和你是什么人有关系吗？”

“和我太过亲密的话会被笑话的”安吉拉想要摇头却被钳住了脑袋没法动弹。

“这也不符合王族的身份，而且安娜女王也不会跟自己的侍女亲密啊”

“那是因为妈妈的侍女不是你啊！如果妈妈有你这么好的人在身边肯定不会摆王族的架子的”法拉信誓旦旦的点头。

“你想的太简单了”安吉拉叹气。

“是安吉拉想的太复杂了！我是王族难道就不可以喜欢你吗？”

喜欢两个字像是羽毛一样轻轻的搔了一下安吉拉的心，但现在的她还无法理解那是什么感觉。

“可是要做女王的话就不能喜欢下人了啊，安娜女王就没有和哪个下人这么亲密过”安吉拉皱着眉头抓住法拉的手臂想让她松手，抬眼却对上了法拉那漆黑的双瞳。

“那我当一个可以喜欢你的女王不就可以了？”

冷清的月光下，一个女孩认真的话语印在了另一个女孩心里。

法拉很聪明，安娜却并没有将自己的才能倾囊相授，她甚至不希望法拉以后也成为女王。剑术课上法拉手中的剑再一次被打飞出去后安娜终于叫了休息。

“辛苦吗？”她从安吉拉手中拿过毛巾和水递给法拉。

“我不累！”法拉把毛巾使劲的在脸上糊了几把，她被打飞出去滚的浑身泥土，汗水沾上泥土都成了泥汤往下流。

“别的孩子在你这个年纪应该快乐的玩耍才对”安娜摸了摸法拉柔软的黑发。

“毕竟我以后也要当女王，所以肯定要放弃很多东西。如果放弃这些能让我成为和母亲一样伟大的女王的话我不会有任何不满的！”法拉扬起了笑脸。

“真希望你能和普通女孩一样长大啊”安娜叹气，她不想自己的女儿以后也和自己一样面对阿努比斯的亡灵军队，每一次战斗都是以命相搏。

“母亲，你这个纹身是什么意思啊”法拉的话打断了安娜的思绪，她马上挂上淡淡的笑容回应法拉。

“这是荷鲁斯之眼，是保护的意思”

“所以这是母亲的护身符吗？”法拉问道。

“可以这么说”安娜点头，法拉露出了一副若有所思的表情。

“那我也可以纹一个护身符吗？”这句话引来了安娜的大笑。

“等你长大后再说吧”她揉乱了法拉的发丝。

“安吉拉，我觉得你说不定是哪里的公主殿下”法拉让安吉拉穿上了自己的衣服和首饰。雪白的皮肤配上雪白的长裙，金色的饰品在阳光下闪闪发亮，法拉看的有些痴迷。

“你真的好漂亮啊”

“着不和礼数的，让人看见就完蛋了”安吉拉紧张的揉皱了长裙。

“不会有人过来的，这里可是我的房间，母亲进来都得敲门”法拉丝毫不介意，反而继续打扮起安吉拉。

“总感觉有什么不对......”盛装的安吉拉还是让她不满，法拉上下打量了她一番之后猛的拍了一下手将自己头上的王冠戴在了安吉拉的头上，她轻轻松开手看着眼前已经惊呆的人露出了满意的笑。

“我就说安吉拉肯定是哪里的公主”

“快拿掉，我不能戴这种东西”安吉拉拼命的摇头。

“在这之前我能抱你一下吗？”法拉问了驴唇不对马嘴的东西。

在安吉拉回复之前法拉就轻轻的将安吉拉抱在了怀里，她的动作很轻柔，像是在抚摸一片羽毛一样温柔。

“你在干什么……”安吉拉的声音在颤抖。

“因为你太漂亮了，就情不自禁......”法拉摘下了安吉拉头上的皇冠戴回自己的头上。她的心跳的像是擂鼓，连深色的皮肤都不能挡住耳根都泛起的血色。安吉拉也后知后觉的红了脸，她们对视了一下双双低下了头。

“快到...晚饭的时候了……”法拉率先开口打断尴尬的气氛。

“啊！我....我得赶紧去准备......”安吉拉磕磕巴巴的回复，她迅速换下衣服逃也似的跑出了法拉的房间。

“我这是怎么了……”安吉拉的背影消失在门后，法拉把自己扔在了床上。她用枕头蒙住自己的头，可心跳声却越来越清晰，安吉拉美丽的样子一遍一遍在头脑中回放，闭上眼睛只能看的更加清晰。

“她真的好美”法拉脸上的热度依然没有丝毫下降。

安吉拉用冷水洗了几把脸才冷静下来。明明比她小几岁，法拉却已经长的比她高了一个头，甚至身高还有继续拔高的趋势。对她来说现在的法拉已经过于帅气，帅气到她已经有些心动的地步。或许她已经沦陷了，不然她不会放任法拉的那个拥抱，不，更之前的事情她也不会允许，可一想到那是法拉想看到的她的样子不知为何拒绝就无法说出口。她也想让法拉看到盛装的她。

一回想起刚才的事，安吉拉刚刚降温的脸又开始升温，她蹲在地上捂住自己的脸，有些甜蜜又有些苦涩。

法拉本来以为安娜会在寿终正寝之前才将王位传给她，毕竟这都是正常的流程，于是女王的战死便如一道晴天霹雳一样击中了没有什么准备的法拉。

没有什么仪式，没有什么祝福，法拉被赶鸭子上架成了女王。当女王的冠冕被神官戴在她头上时，她感受到了千钧的重量。

还不成熟的她从此要成为这个国家的女王。

她的母亲还没告诉她究竟要怎么做她就要治理这个国家。

前线的战况已经吃紧，城内也有一堆事情要处理，接下来旱季商贾的行踪，市场上食品价格的管控，难民的接收。过多的责任简直要压断法拉的脊梁。

“安吉拉，我不知道怎么办”她紧紧抱住安吉拉，安吉拉能做的只是一下下抚摸她的脊背。

“你都明白的，只是事情太多一时间没法处理，安娜女王全部都教过你”她的声音很轻，柔软的像棉絮。

“没事，一件事一件事解决，我一直会在这里陪着你”

听到这句话，法拉将安吉拉抱的更紧，就像是一松手就会失去她一样。

“王冠很重，重的像是要把我压垮”法拉声音有些沙哑。

“但我现在已经是女王了，所以我不会做的比母亲差，我不会让母亲失望”

“谢谢你，安吉拉”法拉松开了手臂，她在安吉拉的脸颊上轻轻亲了一下。

“你！”安吉拉震惊的看着她。

“我知道这不和礼数，但我说过要做喜欢你的女王”

法拉挺直脊背向大殿走去，她作为女王要去处理那一团乱糟糟的事情。安吉拉看着她的背影心跳的几乎从胸口蹦出来，她轻轻抚摸脸颊上被法拉亲过的地方，从脖子红到耳根

“她竟然还记得.......”安吉拉喃喃自语。

第二天，法拉也在自己的眼底纹上了荷鲁斯之眼，前线的情况已经不能再拖，作为出发前的护身符，她也纹上了这个守护意义的图案。

“我不会有事的”法拉抚摸着眼底的纹身。

“母亲会保护我，所以我一定会回来”她向人民许诺，也向安吉拉许诺。

战马从城门出发一路飞驰到目力不可及的远方，安吉拉在城中忐忑的等待着女王的归来。

一次，两次

她也理解了等待之人凯旋的那份激动，城中的一切也都渐渐走上正轨。

“我说过你会成为最伟大的女王”两人趁着深夜看星星，安吉拉握着法拉的手感叹。

“我还差远呢，但至少有一点我做到了”法拉漆黑的瞳孔凝视着安吉拉。

“哪一点？”安吉拉被看的脸颊发热。

“喜欢你这一点”

在漫天繁星下，法拉俯身亲吻了她。


End file.
